The present invention relates to 11-methylene steroids, a process for their preparation, and pharmaceutical preparations containing them.
It is known that 11-methylene steroids possess valuable biological properties. For example, DOS [German Unexamined Laid-Open Application] No. 2,361,120 describes 11-methylene-17.alpha.-ethynyl-18-methyl-.DELTA..sup.4 -estrenes possessing strong progestational properties.